


Modern Love (Rewrite)

by clownparty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownparty/pseuds/clownparty





	

Gamzee Makara was young, and everything about him was soft. His smile, his hair, his voice. Except when he got mad. He became sharp and defensive. Like a porcupine. The poor boy was full of his father's rage, but he was wrapped in his mother's love. It wasn't necessarily a recipe for success.

He did his best to control it, especially at school, but when you hear some prude call you some dumb slur for the umpteenth time in a week, you snap. Sure, he punched him,but it wasn't like he didn't deserve it He was still stuck in the stupid counseling office. The counselor was frowning at him.

“Why’d you punch him, dear?” 

“He called me a slut.” Gamzee kicked the table leg in front of him. “I hate the word.”

“And do you know why he called you that?”

Gamzee shook his head.

“Well, we're going to have suspend the both of you until after winter break, alright?” 

“No one's gonna come pick me up.”

“What?”

“There ain't anyone to pick me up.”

“Whys that?”

“My dad don't care.”

“Your mom?”

“She been dead for 15 years, dude”

“Well..” The counselor stared at the clock. “Maybe we can talk until the bus comes.”

And they did. Gamzee spilled onto her like one only did when they were drunk. He told her everything his father had ever done to him, and she said she’d try to get him arrested. Gamzee smiled at her as he walked out to the bus, sitting down in the middle.


End file.
